1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an industrial vehicle equipped with a power steering system, and more particulary to an industrial vehicle, such as an electric forklift truck or the like, which is equipped with an electrically powered power steering system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of easiness with which maintenace can be carried out, some of the power steering systems mounted on industrial vehicles are of an electric type wherein an electric motor is used for amplifying the torque applied at the steering wheel by the driver. One of the conventional power steering systems of such electric type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication No. 60-144572. However, hitherto, the arrangement of such electrically powered power steering system relative to the vehicle body has been given little thought. In fact, due to the inherency in construction of such power steering system, the electric motor thereof has been inevitably placed at a narrow space in the vehicle body where maintenance work for the motor is very difficult. In fact, hitherto, it has been necessary to dismantle the battery unit and/or the driver's seat from the vehicle body when checking or replacing the brushes (or sliding contacts) of the electric motor becomes necessary. This dismantling work has been not only troublesome but also very dangerous.